


My unlikely hero

by TheRobronLife



Series: Fanfic Requests [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron Dingle-(mentioned), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: This was requested from lingeringmelodies 'I'd like a fic where Robert is helping Chas close up when a masked thief comes in and Robert protects Chas.'
So here it is!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingeringmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingeringmelodies/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters.

Oh god my feet are killing me!' Chas moaned as she started to clear the pub. Aaron was in France and usually he would help her clear up. However it was just her, Liv and Robert. Well, her and Robert didn't get on at the best of times, she still didn't a hundred percent approve of him. At that moment Robert came through.

'Hey.' He greeted.

'Alright?'

'Yeah you?'

'Not too bad. I'm just clearing up you can go to bed now.'

'Theres a lot to do!' It had just been Laurel and Ashley's christening party for their little baby girl, Dotty.

'Nowt I can't handle.'

'Come on Chas. You lock up and I'll clear this. After that you go up and I'll sort this out.'

'Why?'

'I told Aaron when he went to France I would look after Liv, but I made a silent vow I'd look after you too.'

'I'm older than you love and I've actually gone through puberty so your just a baby compared to me. I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself. But thanks for your concern.' However she turned to go lock the doors. She locked the first one an walked round to close the second one. As she came towards the door a masked figure came through. Chas let out a ear piercing scream and tried to run back but was grabbed and pushed into the pub. 

'Open the till! Now!' The, unarmed, man shouted at Robert.

'Robert do as he says!'

'Let go of her!' Robert said as he ran towards the man, trying his hardness to tear the man away from Chas. The mans grip loosened, so Robert threw him backwards, pinning him down.

'Run!' He shouted at Chas, and she ran behind the bar, calling the police. Robert kept the man their until they arrived.

'Well done mate.' The police officer said as they arrested the intruder. 'For holding him down, not many people would do that. Are you guys hurt?'

'No.' Robert and Chas both said.

'Just shaken.' Robert added.

Robert and Chas both gave statement and they took the intruder away. This time Robert locked the door and went and found Chas sitting on the sofa, still shaking.

'Hey. Come here!' He said as he pulled her into a hug, surprised she didn't move away. 'Shhh....it's ok.' He said as she sobbed into him.

'Thank god you were there!'

'See, told ya me helping was a good idea!'

'No seriously Robert. I don't know what would have happened Without ya.'

'Just because I love Aaron doesn't mean I don't care about you. I did it because I did.'

'Your alright. Really. I guess.' She chuckled.

'Suppose your not to bad yourself.' They both cracked a smiled and hugged further. It felt weird, hugging someone other than Aaron or his family. But he like it, it gave him a warm feeling. He guess he would be welcomed further into the Dingles after today. But he didn't dwell on that too much. The main thing was Chas was safe. That was all that mattered tonight.


End file.
